The Champions Birthday
by W. R. Winters
Summary: This is a birthday present for one of my best friends Sam (AKA SamanthaPearlzz) The summary is in the title, it's a story about a champion's birthday. I hope you enjoy and happy birthday Sam!


**Well…it's been a while since I've posted anything, hopefully my fans haven't abandoned me. Heck, you may not even read this out of pure spite.**

 **Well it's a good thing that I don't care if not every member of my fan base reads it, this oneshot is meant to be a birthday gift for one of my best friends.**

 **You know who you are, happy birthday!**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

You know we all have dreams, and if you ask most of the trainers today, they'll say their dream is to become a Pokemon master. How do they think they'll accomplish that? By defeating the Elite 4 and becoming the Champion of their respective regions. Yes, trainers all over the world dream of taking the title of Champion. While Sam, the current Champion of Kalos, agreed that being the Champion was awesome. There was one tiny little problem that she had with the position.

"Get. Me. OUT OF HERE!"

It could get _extremely_ boring sometimes. She could see why most Champions didn't stay in the League and wait for challengers.

" _While I'd like to help, I'm kinda...you know, busy with other important stuff. You can't call your cousin to help you out?"_

Sam was sitting in the Champion's room, she was holding her Holo Caster in one hand and using it to project a blue hologram of a face.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I tried, but she isn't picking up. And whatever movie you're starring in can wait. I'm dying of boredom here, Wolf!"

The holographic face she was talking to belonged to her best friend, Wolf. He was a trainer like her, but he was also a pretty famous movie star in Unova after starring in many hits produced by PokéStar Studios.

" _So what? I'm just a source of entertainment now? If that's all I'm good for, you can buy the movies I'm in once they're on DVD."_

"And give your ego that boost, no way!"

" _No shame in admitting you collect my movies so you can brag that you know me."_

Sam deadpanned, "You know what? Too late, your ego's already inflated enough."

Wolf smirked, _"You're not denying it."_

"Oh, whatever."

" _Love you too."_

"Yeah yeah," Sam said.

Wolf turned his head to look at something the Holo Caster didn't catch, Sam could hear a voice in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying, _"Okay,"_ he said to the mystery person before turning back to Sam, _"Gotta go, see ya Samwise."_ He said, using his nickname for the Champion.

There was a sound that echoed through the room that made Sam look up from the Holo Caster. She knew that sound, it meant that a challenge had entered the League and was now fighting the Elite 4.

"I gotta go anyway too, talk to ya later Wolf."

" _Who?"_ Wolf asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes before turning the Holo Caster off and ending the chat, "If he wants me to use his nickname then he should've remembered to wish me a happy birthday." She muttered to herself.

Yep, that's right, today is the Champion of Kalos' birthday, and she's stuck in the Champion room waiting for her next challenger. Well technically she was in the Hall of Fame room, the Champion room was way too bright for her to be in there all day.

Sam sighed and sat back in the chair that she was sitting in, which she had brought in because there was no way she was going to stand while she was waiting between challengers. She gave whoever was challenging the Elite 4 about half an hour max before they made it to her, so she leaned over the arm of her chair to reach into her bag, that was resting again the chair, and pulled a sketchbook out of it. She flipped through the pages, looking at her old sketches of various articles of clothing. In addition to being champion, Sam designed clothes. She has yet to actually turn some of the designs in her book into actual clothes.

She stopped when she reached an unfinished sketch for a jacket and began to add to it, making sure to keep an ear out.

* * *

It wasn't all that difficult to track the challenger's progress, not when you knew what to listen for when the building rumbled (which always causes her to mess up the line she's drawing at the time) it meant they were fighting either Drasna or Wikstrom, if she felt a rush of heat she knew they were fighting Malva, and the sound of a waterfall meant that they entered Siebold's chamber.

* * *

Sam felt the rush of heat first, and she couldn't help but laugh. "You should've challenged her last...or at least after Siebold." she muttered to herself.

Next she felt the building rumble twice in a row, very close to each other too. So Sam had a good idea of what kind of team this challenger had, but it didn't tell her much because of course they were going to be prepared. Well at least they were tough so at least she could have a fun challenge on her birthday.

Once she heard the rush of water she stopped sketching, put her book away, got up from her chair, and made her way to the elevator. She would need to be there before the challenger gets there. Plus getting used to the brightness of the room always took a few minutes. She should really invest it getting some good shades.

* * *

She could hear the elevator coming up, the challenger had made it past the Elite 4, but that wasn't really any surprise. A lot of her past challengers have been saying that they're a bunch of push-overs, Sam of course had no verbal opinion on the matter…however mentally she was creating a list of potential replacements.

As the challenger came into view, Sam straightened up, made herself look as tall and badass as possible, and opened her mouth ready to give her Champion's Challenge monologue-speech-whatever, but all thoughts of her job as champion went out the window as her favorite cousin Hani came into view, absolutely drenched in water from Siebold's chamber.

"You know, you really need to consider changing up the chambers in this League, or at least give your challengers a hint on what order to take on the 4," Hani said, not very amused at her soaked state.

Of course Sam wasn't really processing what her cousin was saying, all she could do was smile one of her biggest smiles as she let out a high pitched squeal and all but charged Hani and tackled her with a big hug.

The impact sent Hani stumbling back a few steps, but she was able to keep her footing, "Sam, I'm happy to see you too, but I'm soaking wet." She said with a laugh.

"Don't care!" Sam squeezed her harder, "It's so good to see you!"

Hani returned the hug, "It's great to see you too," she said before pulling away, "And happy birthday!"

"Aww, thanks," Sam said, "So…did you come all the way just to wish me happy birthday, because while I appreciate the company, you could've just saved yourself the trouble of battle my Elite 4 and just called on my Holo Caster."

"Oh, fighting the Elite 4 was the easy part," Hani said waving a dismissive hand. Yeah, Sam was definitely giving that list in her head further consideration, "And I'm not here just to wish you happy birthday, I'm here to get you out of this multicolored prism so we can celebrate your birthday properly. You have a fast flyer right?"

Sam was silent, "Yeah…Multicolored prison?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"…I need to stop talking to Wolf," Hani said and the two girls shared a laugh.

* * *

"Can't you just tell me where you're taking me?" A blindfolded Sam asked (more like yelled) over the rushing wind as she clung to her cousin as the two of them soared through the air on the back of Sam's flyer.

"Nope," she yelled back, popping the 'p' with her lips, "it's a surprise for a reason."

"Do you even know how to fly my Latios?"

"Is it even legal for you to have one on your Champion team?"

"If that one dud could have a Latios and Darkrai in the Sinnoh League than I can get away with having a Latios!" Sam shot back, "And that doesn't answer my question!"

"Latios knows where to go, no worries. Just hold on tight, we're going to need to go faster or we're going to be late." Sam didn't get a chance to ask more questions before Latios' began to fly faster.

* * *

Latios landed on the ground and Hani jumped off, "Okay we're here."

"Not to self, never fly that fast while blindfolded," Sam muttered as she got off Latios' back, "Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Maybe you can't Samwise, but I could take it off for you?"

Sam froze, that voice was not Hani's, "No way," she pulled off the blindfold, "…Wolf?!"

Sure enough, the movie star was standing right in front of her, "Surprise," he said, a dorky grin plastered onto his face.

Sam's eyes got wider and she opened her mouth when Hani put a hand over it, "Don't scream," Hani said, "There are people around us you know."

Hani removed her hand and thankfully Sam didnt scream, but Sam was slightly speechless, "How…"

"I said I was too busy with important stuff to get you out of that League, you're the one that assumed I meant I was starring in another movie, instead I'm playing to role of Birthday Escort to the Champion of Kalos." Wolf said with a dramatic bow.

That snapped Sam out of it, "You're such a dork," she said while rolling her eyes. Wolf's grin became a smirk, "Don't you dare!" Sam blurted.

He raised his hands defensively, "I wasn't going to say anything," he said, the smirk still present.

Sam was ready to say something, but she stopped saw Hani's expression out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look towards her cousin, "What?"

"Nothing," Hani said, fighting a grin, "I just ship it."

Wolf laughed.

"Ugh, whatever," Sam said.

Hani giggled, "I'm only joking Sam,"

"I know,"

"Yeah plus I'm sure Wolf wouldn't want to get in the way between you and Ash-"

Sam cut her off, "That was years ago, and I am so over that ridiculous crush!"

"Still hilarious though," Hani laughed.

Sam scowled, but it morphed into a smirk, "Yeah very funny, just like how you would gladly lick whipped cream off of Brock's-"

"Okay!" Wolf interrupted, knowing where this conversation was beginning to go, "I think we're getting a bit too excited, the party hasn't even started yet. While I love a good Litten-fight, there's a time and a place."

Hani sighed, "For once, Wolf is right."

"Hey!"

Hani ignored him, "First we gotta take our special birthday girl shopping."

"Shopping?" Sam and Wolf said at the same time, Sam was excited while Wolf sounded like he was dreading what was to come.

"Remember Wolf, this whole birthday celebration was your idea. No backing out now." Hani reminded him.

Sam looked at Wolf, "Your idea?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wolf shrugged, "Hani pitched in on it too, I can't take all the credit." He said, "Well, let's get this torture started, I mean how bad could it be?" Sam's evil grin made Wolf wish he didn't say that.

* * *

How long had it been? A hour…two hours…it could've been an entire day for all Wolf knew, and he wasn't sure how much more he could hold. But he couldn't really complain too much, I mean after all it was Sam's birthday and it was making her happy.

"Ooh Hani let's go into that store over there!"

…Actually maybe he could complain just a little.

"You know Sam, maybe we should take a break," Hani said, sounding a bit tired as well, "Maybe we should get some food?" Wolf was positive that was the greatest thing that Hani ever said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sam said, "I'm starving."

Wolf chuckled, "Well, time to put one of these restaurants out of business for lack of inventory."

"Oh shut up," Sam said.

"Yeah, "Hani said, "We all know it'll at least be a few." The three of them laughed.

* * *

"So Hani, how goes the whole teacher thing?" Sam asked between mouthfuls of food

"Well, there's a trainer school in Kanto that trying to get a job at. No word yet, but we'll see," Hani said, to which Wolf and Sam started to snicker, "What?"

Wolf wiggled his eyebrows, "The trainer school in Kanto you say?"

"Isn't that near…Pewter City?"

Hani turned bright red, "Seriously, you guys are still talking about that?" Sam and Wolf laughed, "It's not that funny."

"It's hilarious!" Sam said.

Wolf tried to suppress his laugh, but to no avail, "I'm more laughing at the fact how the title 'Rock-Hard Gym Leader' has a totally different meaning now." Wolf said.

Okay that Hani could laugh to, "It sounds to wrong!" she said as the three of them continued to laugh.

* * *

The three of them finished up their food and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set.

Sam let out a content sigh, "You know, guys, today was a great birthday."

"We hoped it would be," Wolf said, "But it's not over just yet,"

"There's more."

"Mhm," Hani said, "Wolf and I worked to get you one last birthday gift," Hani said as the two of them presented a flat medium sized box to Sam.

"Really?" Sam said as she accepted the box, "You guys didn't have to, you've already done a lot today."

"Well, we wanted to." Wolf said, "Go on open it up."

Sam didn't need to be told twice, she quickly pulled off the box lid and removed the tissue paper, and when she saw what was inside the box, her heart nearly stopped. Inside the box was a beautiful purple dress, but not just any dress, "Is this…"

"Yep, it's one of your designs, finally brought to life." Hani said, "You wouldn't stop showing us that design and kept telling us that you'd never be able to make it. So one pulled some strings and got one of the seamstresses at PokéStar Studios to make it for you."

"Yep, they were glad to make it since they loved your design," Wolf said "They even said they'd be willing to make of your designs or help you create more of your clothes, I put their contact into in the birthday card."

"Along with a coupon to your favorite all-you-can-eat buffet, courtesy of _moi_ ," Hani added.

Sam felt a warm blanket of fuzziness overtake her as put the dress back in the box before she hugged Hani tightly, "Thanks Cuz." She said. Hani gladly returned the hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Wolf said in a joking tone.

Sam laughed, "Patience you dork, you're next," sure enough when she released Hani she gave Wolf a hug too, "Thanks…Sugarpop."

Wolf perked up, "Did you just…"

"Don't get used to it, you only erned it just this once." Sam giggled.

"I'll take it!" Wolf said with a big grin.

"Aww, you two are just too cute." Hani said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and group hug." She said, Hani didn'y need much convincing to join the embrace, "I love you guys,"

"We love you too," Hani said.

"Yeah, what she said," Wolf added,causing Sam and Hani to laugh.

* * *

Oh yeah, today had _definitely_ been a great birthday.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Okay that's a wrap, whew. It feels good to actually finish something, and it's only what… 2:36 AM. Good thing I can run off of any amount of sleep.**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story, hopefully is wasn't rushed or sloppy or anything like that, this one shot is meant to be a birthday gift after all.**

 **Happy birthday Sam!**

 **This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
